Rage and Other Things that Begin with R
by LovelyEndingsAndLateStarts
Summary: It was anger. It was revenge. It was animalistic. It was real. It was me. What happens when the unknown orphan finds herself in her dark past and thrilling future. Why Tom Riddle becomes interested of course!
1. Chapter 1

"I am the one you don't want to see.  
Everyone who does is terrified of me.

I am the one with the devastating power.  
I am strongest in your darkest hour.

Love and friendship are what I hate.  
I am the worst, most people would state."

* * *

**RAGE AND OTHER THINGS THAT BEGIN WITH R...**

by: **l.e.a.l.s.**

* * *

"Page four." I muttered to the bundled figure beside me.

The little girl stifled a yawn. One I whole heartily agreed with. This book put the b-o-r-e in bored.

"_He_ didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down the street did..."

I paused looking over at my detached audience who now slumped idly against the lumpy bed. I closed the book with a snap. _Gosh, Harry Potter was a snooze._

"And the unicorns came alive, eating all the angry candy corns and they all lived happily ever after. The end!"

I shouted, standing up from the splintered chair, grinning wildly. Eyes wondered over at the commotion, followed by footsteps and bodies. Little kids began to sit at my feet, their eyes and ears waiting for another story.

"Can we listen?" The bright eyed scruffy brunette known as Tommy inquired, scooting closer towards my feet. Eagerly the children followed suit, till my butt brushed the back of the now unoccupied broken chair.

I huffed silently cursing my empathy towards the brightness of children.

"Shall I start over?" I smiled sympathetically, sitting back down into my chair for longer than I had anticipated.

"And the treasure was never found." I finished, thirty minutes and several questions later.

"But what about Ike?" A small blond girl with a bruised cheek a questioned.

"Yeah what about the pirates?" Another boy shouted.

"And the Princess?" The bundle in the bed demanded.

"And the Mermaid, what happened to the mermaid?" Tommy yelled above all the other children. The voices paused, in thought, before a deep bellowed chorus of "Yeah's" erupted.

The silent tiny room of beds became considerably louder, as the kids fought to overpower each other's voices.

The panels began to moan outside of the door.

"Alexandra!" Someone shouted from outside the room. The inquisitive voices fell silent. A harsh knock came from the door, causing my curious audience to scurry off into the shadows like silent mice.

The door handle screeched, protesting the handler as the door was thrown open. In it's place stood a frizzy haired devil, referred to as Ms. Ville. A heavy set lady with an awful temper, and a very large alcohol cabinet.

She stepped forward. Her figure casting a dark shadow into the dim room.

"Yes?" I choked out softly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, eh?

"I'm sorry." I choked out even softer. She moved forward, the cold wood groaning under her mass. I cringed inwardly, scolding myself for creating the commotion.

"Sorry? Well I ought'a beat cha', ya filthy no good piece o' shit." She spat in her rough German accent, coming closer to me. I watched as the children around backed further into the shadows.

_Bloody hell._

"Ms..."

"Shut ya' filthy mouth ya bitch!" She screamed, closing the distance. I could smell the sharp scent of alcohol now.

A blur moved behind her.

"Stop!" the figure shouted. I looked behind Ms. Ville, to she the fragile figure of the one and only Tommy.

"What cha' say ya..."

"Tommy no!" I yelled, as Ms. Ville changed her direction heading for the small boy.

She stumbled closer and closer, the boy paling considerably.

I hopped up from the chair I had previously been stuck to, stumbling across the room in a fury, and tackling the drunk to the floor. I looked up to see a shaking Tommy inches away.

"Go." I whispered. "Run!"

Tommy shook his head, his loyalty telling him other wise.  
"Get Out!" I screamed, holding down the cursing drunk. "All of you!" I shouted as my grip loosened on the large woman's neck.

Children ran pass me, all scrambling for the door. They knew what was about to happen, and didn't want to be here to see it.

I felt my fingers part as the door slammed shut, leaving only the woman and I in the tiny space of metal bed's and frozen wood.

Pushing myself against the floor, I shot back as far as I could, while the woman staggered to a stance. She was out for blood.

"Ya' dirty whore! I'ma fuckin' beat cha'!" She screamed, her rounded face beet red.

I scrambled up to a defensive stance as she grabbed my long black locks.

I tried to push away to no avail as she slammed my face into the filthy walls. Pain exploded from everywhere as I stifled a groan. Curses streamed from her mouth. Blood gushed from my possible broken nose. Her filthy nails clawed at my face as she yelled.

"Ya filthy no good for nothin' twat!"

I felt my self stifle as she slapped me across my face. I staggered backward tripping, and falling onto my back.

Her heel stomping onto my left leg as she came forward. I had lost vision in my right eye from a gash on my forehead. My vision was starting to waver.

I could her my tortured groans, sounding animalistic.

Her boot stomped into my chest, pushing all breath from me. I held onto what little oxygen I had, as tiny black dots entered the corners of my failing vision. Her hard boot came down again in my abdomen. I heard a piercing scream hit the air, my scream.

"No." I muttered.

I flailed my limbs in a last attempt to stop her murderous rampage.

The drunk stumbled backwards in anger. I grabbed onto the nearest metal bed post, as she stared at me as if seeing me for the first time.

Something broke inside of me, as I swallowed the blood coursing down my throat. Something wild, something untamed, some thing alien broke inside of me. My vision went from spotted to red. Red, and calculating. I could feel the cold object in my hand. I could feel the thrumming pain inside of me as I took those steps towards her, and I could feel the rage of the thing inside me. It controlled me.

And as much as I tried I couldn't stop it.

Closer and closer it moved me. The drunken woman, stood as if frozen by time itself. I took another step, then another, and when I was close enough to touch her I swung. I swung the object around, listening as glass clashed with her head. Watching as the woman crumbled to the ground.

But it was not satisfied. I felt myself move down, kneeling in the glass. A small sensation of pain registered in the back of my mind as shards embedded in my skin, but it did not care. It wasn't finished.

My hand moved on its own accord, picking up the largest piece of broken glass. Pain registered yet again in the back of my mind as my hand unsteadily moved forward. Towards her neck my hand went, moving on it's own. I could only stare as the first trickles of blood left her skin. My grip grew tighter, my gaze intensifying as more and more blood poured from the neck. It wasn't done.

My hands became white, the glass cutting down into the skin more and more as my blood mixed with hers. The final pressure was put, slitting the womans neck to the bone.

But it wasn't done. It didn't like her eyes, always cold and evil. It didn't like her mouth always wrong.

Always wrong.

My red hand moved up to her right eye, gouging it before moving onto the left. Tears refused to leave my face as I watched horrifyingly at the eyes rolling across the blood red floor. My hand carved lines into the womans thin mouth.

I heard an unearthly cackle echo in the silent room.

It was satisfied.

I was happy.

It was anger.

It was revenge.

It was animalistic.

It was real.

It was me.

The last thought echoed through my damaged head as I slumped over into the pool of blood, one hand touched unconsciously to my necklace, the other still clutching the shard of glass.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading my first ever HP fanfic . R&R thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.

I blinked.

Darkness again.

My eyelids squeezed shut. Opening with force.

Darkness.

I sighed. My voice echoing into the black.

Shivers went up my spine as something touched my bare feet. A screamed tore from my throat, but never left my mouth as something chocked me.

It was the darkness.

I felt my body give way, falling onto something cold.

Still darkness followed.

I laid, sprawled on the floor, my head bent at an unnatural angle.

Darkness caressed my face, beckoning me to it's side.

White noise began, starting and ending from nowhere. The high pitch drawing liquid from my ears.

Darkness laughed.

I clawed at the cold floor.

One word sounded through the emptiness.

"Killer."

I screamed silently as a white light flashed into my eyes. I became blinded. My vision blurred into colors.

Paralyzed, I laid there in a heap. Pain no longer a problem. In the white light of course.

Smoke filled my senses as I focused my mind on wiggling a toe.

_Dammit, you lousy brain! Work!_

I attempted to move my toe again, with no luck. A muffled noise that sounded like shouting could be heard in the distance, as I wiggled my toe triumphantly.

I continued to scream silently as I made no progress. The smoke invading my sense more and more. My vision began to clear, as I gave up on the un-parallelization progress for the moment.

My slightly repaired vision was met with ugly gray skies and burning buildings. Horrified screams cut through the air. People ran through the street that I had so graciously been dropped in the middle of.

Green light flashed in the corner of my eyes. The screaming began to subside as more and more green lights flashed.

I focused on moving my toes again, trying to regain control and to run away from the commotion.

The green lights stopped abruptly as did the screaming.

Dead silence.

I quieted my raspy breaths.

Evil cackles began to rumble, I heard boots clacking against the street's surface. They were getting closer. And closer and closer. My body froze with fright. And without my permission, I shot up, wobbling slightly at the use of my limbs.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the nausea rising in my throat. The bile continued to rise, and I opened my eyes as I fell to knees ridding myself of anything I had in my stomach.

I looked back up to see three dark figures coming upon me.

The evil radiated off of them in waves.

I stood up again on my barely working legs.

"Well, well, if my eyes don't deceive me." The closest of the cloaked figures started in an rough German accent. "We've got a survivor."

I looked around at the wreckage around me, blood everywhere. Blood. I felt myself dry heave as a shutter ran through me. The word too familiar.

The other cloaks joined the first in a raspy cackle, as they stood only feet away from me now.

"No." My voice barely audible to the closing figures. I took a shaky step back, something puncturing my foot.

The figure who had spoke drew out a stick from his cloak. The figure came closer.

"_Stupefy._"

And I went back into, you guess...

Darkness.

Angry shouting and shattered glass is what woke me from the Darkness.

"_Crucio!_" An authoritative voice sounded.

Intensified screams of pain filled the already cold air.

I shifted uncomfortably on the dirtied stone floor. The screams not really helping my nerves. I was gagged, my hands tied behind my back and feet tied together by rough twine. If I moved, the rope chaffed me.

I yelled into my gag in frustration. My vision was of only stone, as someone had so kindly tossed me to a wall. Out of sight and out of mind?

I struggled again, rolling over to be faced with an ugly sight. A man struggled with invisible forces on the ground, his face contorted with agony I couldn't even comprehend. A man in a dark red cape stood over him. His face smooth, emotionless, a piece of stone.

I screamed wildly into my gag. My gag that decided to slip at that very moment.

The man of stone looked up, flicking his hand that held a wooden stick. The room became silent as the screaming man fell limp on the floor.

I gasped for air, panic setting in. My vision became blurry, fear bubbled up inside me. I was becoming unconscious.

"Stop." The man of stone commanded. My body went completely still, my breath becoming even and deep. I looked into his coal eyes, entranced. Visions passed through my mind in the blur, stopping on a bloodied hand, clutching a shard of glass, who's hand was it?

Agony ripped through me. I screamed, crumbling in on myself. I was a killer. I had murdered her. That evil woman. I had killed her. I screamed. Dry heaving. My nails dug into my palms. Tears streamed down my face. I was a monster.

"Silence." The man bellowed again.

My body disobeyed his command this time, my hands strained against the rope, aching to rip the memories from my mind, horrified groans and sobs racked my body.

I felt something deep inside of me bubble up, and then my bindings were gone.

My hands clawed at my face, creating deep cuts as I attempted to remove the murderous thing inside me.

Blood streamed down my face. The man shouted in another language, and more people entered the room, but I did not care. It was still inside me. It thinks she deserved it. It was craving more blood. I cried, still clawing at the sides of my face. I tried to drag it out of me, but it didn't want to leave.

Large hands grabbed at my arms, pulling them back from my face. A hand smacked me on the back of my head, as my screaming went on.

I felt myself being pulled. It registered in my head, that I should be struggling, but my body went limp, just shaking and screaming as usual. Another hand slapped my head roughly. This time shutting me up completely. Red stained tears fell dripping onto the stone floor.

My vision of the floor was soon changed as one of the large hands grabbed my hair, forcing me to look forward instead of at the stone ground.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe the thing I had become.

"Look at me." The stone man's voice commanded. The hands pulled my hair harder, but my eyes stayed shut.

"Look at me." He commanded loudly, his voice echoed off of the stone floors, causing me to shake.

I shook my head.

I dug my fingernails into my skin as footsteps approached me. A cold large hand backhanded me across the face. My eyes shot open, falling onto the stone man, his face inches away from mine. My nails drew blood from my hand, as I fell into his icy blue eyes.

I felt my mind being ripped apart, my memories thrown in disarray. The man probed my thoughts, my dreams, my life. Flashes of pictures took over my vision as I was catapulted into my past. Searing pain overtook me the closer and closer the pictures came to the present.

The force of the probing became deeper and deeper. Flashes of children's faces from the orphanage rang through my mind. Blankness came over, the pain so great that I now consciously couldn't recognize it above the screams coming from my mouth. Red, red was everywhere. The last picture came over, the one that had been haunting me since I woke. My pale hand, the glass, and the blood... Oh, the blood. The probing force was removed from my mind. I felt myself give, my vision blackening till I was surrounded by it yet again.

_Darkness._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

_ Blood. Lots of blood._

_ My eyes shot open._

_ I was in a hallway, looking for something. My body clad in a worn nightgown, from the orphanage._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

_ My heartbeat in my ear. I listened to the groaning of the cold wooden floors beneath my bare feet._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

_\ I brushed my hand against the oak wood walls. I passed doors. Many black doors, none what I was looking for._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

_ Whispering sounded in the distance._

_ I moved forward into the darkness of the bare lit hallway._

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

_ My heart beat sped up, the walls slowly closing in on me, the black doors disappearing. _

_ I screamed._

_ Thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump._

_ My hear beat soared, I sprinted forward, looking for an exit. My hand banged on the wooden walls, my feet kicked at the barren spots, where doors had resided._

_ Click. Click. Click. Click._

_ Footsteps from behind me came closer._

_ I paused._

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

_ "Who're you?" I asked, my fist still on the wall._

_ Click... The footsteps paused._

_ I slowly turned around to face the figure._

_ Blood. Blood was everywhere. It was a monster. The feral look in it's eyes was inhuman._

_ "Me?" it asked it's voice hoarse. Echoes sprawled through the hallway giving the thing an eerie feel._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

_ My breath hitched, catching in my throat as something equivalent to fear bubbled up inside me. Did I really want it to answer my question._

_ The thing drew a breath before rasping out._

_ "Why, I am you."_

_ I screamed, falling to my knees. The floor gave out as the thing, it... me, began to cackle wildly._

_ I was cushioned by something as my sudden fall came to an abrupt stop._

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

_ I looked up to see the eager faces of the children from the orphanage. I was sitting on one of the lumpy beds, they on the ground._

_ "Read us a story!" Tommy shouted._

_ "Yeah read us a story!" others shouted. The room shook, the lights flickered on and off, as the children shouted on._

_ "C'mon Xandra, read a story!" The bundle from another bed shouted, her eyes glowing red._

_ Thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump._

_ "Harry Potter." the began to whisper, chanting in monotone voices. I watched, scooting further and further away. Their eyes changed to blood red. I shook my head as Tommy, little brave Tommy stood up, walking closer and closer, his blood red eyes pulling me in. I became frozen by something alien._

_ "Alexandra." He called, only inches away from me, I watched his mouth move in slow motion, fangs. Large large fangs._

_ I pulled away. _

_ Hiss._

_ It was a snake._

_ "Come to me Alexandra. Come to me." It hissed._

_ "No." I answered, my voice a contorted hiss._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump._

_ The snake opened it's mouth. I screamed louder than ever before._

_ Then... _

Darkness.

I opened my eyes_. _My brow sweaty and my vision blurred. I panted, gasping for air.

"It seems you have come to grace us with your presence again." The stone man's voice reached my ears, his tone sarcastic and cold.

I shot up. _The monster. It was..._

"No." I whispered, my throat sore, and voice barely audible.

"Ah, but yes." He spoke, moving into my line of blurry sight.

"Kill me now." I commanded coldly. _I didn't deserve to live. I'm a monster, a murderer, an..._

"No."

"No?" I questioned, surprised and angry.

"I have a plan." He said, coming closer.

"Me too." I retorted.

"What's is that Alexandra?" He asked, irritant.

"To die."

"I'm afraid that won't do."

"And..."

"No, just be quiet." He came closer, his face inches away from mine. "You see," he began, kneeling down in front of me. "you and I are the same. Alexandra, you and I have something we can do for each other."

I looked at him, I mean really looked at the man before me. His eyes cold and calculating, his mouth grim with determination, his brows set with something cold and alien.

"What do you mean?"

"I can help you, and you can help me." He smirked.

"Help me what?"

"Gain power." He stated as if it was the obvious answer.

"Power?" My eyebrows shot up, my face contorted in frustration at not trying to rip out my memories and to actually listen to him. "Why power?"

"Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you've always wanted, since the day you were left at that orphanage. She deserved it and you know she did..." I shook my head, falling back against the mattress.

"No. No. NO. NO!" I shouted, writhing on bed sheets.

"Silence!" He bellowed. My mouth shut, binded by a force.

"I will help you move on. I will help you gain that power, the power you've lost all those years ago." He talked, moving over my shaking body, till his face met mine. "I will help you. But only for a price... You must help me."

"Mmmhfgk." I mumbled through my closed lips.

"Think about it." He commanded grimly. "_Stupefy_." he muttered.

And guess what...

Yep.

Darkness.

Gray so much...

"Have you thought about it _liebe_?"

I stared at the gray carved stone ceiling, the carvings of battle, the angry faces, the..

"Mmh?"

"_Levicorpus._" he muttered angrily. I felt my right ankle pull. I held fast to the bed sheets as I was pulled into the air by my foot. I felt myself scream as the force pulled on my ankle more. My nails dugg into the rough fabric of the bed sheets, but it didn't matter. My grip gave way as I was pulled into the air, dangling by my dislocated ankle. Searing pain accompanied my now fowl and fearful mood.

"Do I have your attention now _liebe_?" Venom dripped from his silky stone voice.

"Yeah." I mummbled, my face becoming red. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I looked downw at the floor, and the shreded bed sheets. The room spun as I was turned around to face an upside down sight of the stone man.

"What are you?" I spat quickly.

"You should know that Alexandra."

"Where are we?"

"Berlin." He answered agitated.

"China?"

"Germany."

"Germany!?" I yelled, not caring that I was in a dissposition. "How the hell did I end up here?"

"That's enough Alexandra." He interrupted, I still mid rant. "Have you thought about it, the deal I _proposed_?"

"Yeah..." I paused. Maybe if I went along with it, I could escape?

"And?"

"I'll help you." I intook my breath, not wanting to break the scary silence that had fallen. A sudden falling sensation hit me as I was dropped onto the lumpy bed.

"Good. I was hoping that would be your answer." He started to turn, heading for the door.

"Did I have a choice?" He paused, his hand on the door knob.

"No... not really." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he left the room, locking me into my cold prision.

I closed my eyes, attempting to find comfort in this alien world. Then it claimed me. Darkness of course.

"Up." A rough German accent entered my mind, my eyes snapping open as two hands shook me awake. A stomach churning smell hit my nose as I looked up to the rotten face of an pirate.

I screamed, lashing out at the German pirate man thing.

"Help! Help!" I screamed, moving back against the metal frame of the lumpy bed.

"_Crucio_." The man spat.

Pain. Lots of pain. I felt it rush through my mind wrecking havoc. Like little knives carving your bodty up like a totem pole, but worse. Like little shards of glass embeded all over your body, and each time you try to pull them out the dig deeper.

Then it stopped.

I layed there, against the stone hypervenilating, sweaty, and dizzy.

A tear fell from my eye. Gosh that was a whole new pain.

"I think I'm up." I croaked, looking up to see a sadistic smile slapped onto the pirate thing's face. These people weren't normal.

"Good."

I wipped the tear from my dirtied face, slowly moving onto my wobbly legs. The pirate man looked amazed for a second there, before another creepy grin took place on his face.

"Follow me." He smiled, opening the door.

I slowly hobbled behind him, followng him on his decent through a really cold stone hallway, complete with the gothic decor and dark lighting from torches.

"What are you people?" I spoke through my dry throat. He paused mid stride, turning around to face me.

"You don't know?" His harsh accent made my ears cower.

"No." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" he came closer, inches away from my face. I tried not to scream at the close proximity.

"Yes." I sputterd.

He brought his lips up to my ear, leaning over me. His stench overwhelming.

"Wizards." he whispered roughly, turning around and resuming his fast pace.

I stood stunned for a moment before reluctantly moving forward again at a slower hobble. They could kill me, but I would deserve it. I deserve to die, I could feel the evil inside of me, slowly bubbling to the surface, I must be stopped.

"After you." The pirate wizard opened a large oak door.

"Kill me, please." I pleaded, walking closer to the man. The pirate wizard chuckled before kicking me into the room.

"I wish I could." He muttered dryly, before leaving me in the room alone.

"Sit." A voice behind me commanded. I moved from my sprwaled position on the floor, turning to see the stone man from before. He motioned to two leather seats infont of him.

I stood up slowly limping over to a chair, sliding into the coldness of the chair as he began to speak.

"Do you know what you are Alexandra?"

"A monster." I cried out, tears falling down my face.

"No, a wizard." He stared at me, prodding my face for more answers.

"I am not a wizard."

"Then how do you explain this?" he asked bringing around my mothers necklace, and hourglass embeded in a golden cirst surrounded by three rings, my only possesion to call my own.

"How did you get that?" I screamed, trying to move from the chair, but glued to it by some force... He was using magic on me. This whole entire time. My mouth opened wide at my realization before closing. This was fucking crazy.

"My men kindly removed it from you when retrieving you from the streets."

"Kindly? Retrieve? More like kidnapped, why could you just have killed me like the rest?" I sobbed, looking down at my hands, the hands of a murder. "Why don't you just kill me?" I murmerd.

"Fine, I will, but first you tell me this," He commanded coming closer. He stopped standing inches away from me. "where did you get these from?" He asked pulling up my shirt. I looked down at the long scar coming across my stomach and the many small scars that accompanied it. I looked back up to the man infront of me.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I hushed softly. "They were there when I came to the orphanage."

"How old were you?" He asked, his hand still holding up my shirt.

"Six." I mumbled, not able to speak anymore. The man grummbled, stepping back form me and pulling my shirt down. He kneeled infront of me, his eyes staring at me.

"Look at me Alexandra. Look into my eyes." He spoke in his perfect English. I hesitantly turned to meet his gaze. "_Obliviate._"

I stiffened, before falling back limply against the leather, my eyes rolling back into my head.

As I found, yet again.

More Darkness.

"Up." The stone voice spoke.

I groaned, wanting to hold onto the darkness, but my eyes were so nicely prodded open.

Light blurred my vision for seconds, before I saw the face of the stone man.

"Hey." I groaned out protestingly.

"Hello Alexandra, glad you could join us."

"I could've used a few more hours of sleep."

"We don't have time to spare though, Alexandra." He smiled backing away and allowing me to intake my surroundings. I tried to hide the awestruck expression present on my face. This place was very... nice? The walls were draped with large curtains, drawn back to allow in sunlight, moving pictures lined the wall, and the large stone fire place, with the wicked greenish flames was just wow. I looked down to the surprisingly comfortable bed I had been moved to, it was red, the silky soft comforter, heavy and warm. My body was covered in a long sleeved silk night gown that was light as a feather.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering how I had failed to ask earlier.

"_Liebe_, I though you would already know this." He smiled falsely.

"Know what?" I asked suddenly feeling that I was missing out on something.

"Do you truely not recognize me?" He questioned coming closer to my bedside.

"No."

"Grindlewald ring a bell?" He spat sarcastically.

"No."

"As in Grindlewalds army?"

"Nope."

"Gelleret Grindlewald, the darkest wizard of all times."

"Nuh uh."

"For the Greater Good?" He quoted inches away from me.

"I don't have a damn clue who the hell you are, all I know is that I don't belong here." I screamed, sitting up in the bed.

"This is wonderful." He muttered gleefully to himself.

"Do you at least remember the deal we made?"

"Yeah, I think so." I answered going back to our previous conversation, I rememberd most of it anyways, some bits were fuzzy, and incomplete.

"You don't understand what you are do you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Do you have a wand?"

"A what?" I laughed, not bothering to hide it. "Are you okay... you know up here?" I motioned to my head in example.

"I am more than okay Alexandra." I shuttered, not liking the way my name rolled of of his tounge.

"Alex. Just Alex."

"Okay Alex, we made a deal, and I'll keep up my end of the bargain, begining with the basics." He sat down on the large bed facing me.

"You are a wizard." he spelt out easily as if talking to a baby.

"No I am not." I spat back.

"Do you not believe me?"

"Duh."

"Fine, we'll let your wand decide that."

"My what?"

"Get dressed, and meet me out side." He dictated, slamming the door and leaving me by myself in this large lavish bedroom. I hopped out of bed, my body shivering as my feet met the cold stone.

I slowly padded over to the large antique dresser, hesitant to open the first drawer.

When my suspisions subsided, I open the first drawer to find things that made my face turn red. Funny bras and undergarmets. Which made me think about who dressed me. I put my hands to my face, not even wanting to dive further into that.

"Miss." I jumped, so deep in my own thoughts to not have noticed anothers presence.

"Yeah." I answered not wanting to turn around.

"Master sent me to help. Maggy help you." The squeaky voice spoke again.

I slowly turned, to see no one there. I was really freaked out now.

"Miss." I looked down, and screamed. It had spindly arms and legs. Her head, very large and her eyes very brown, like the dish rag it was wearing. It's, or her pointy bat like ears flopped on the side of her head.

"Master told Maggy to help dress miss." I nodded my head to afraid to speak.

"Maggy didn't mean to scare miss." She stated coming closer. She snapped her fingers and a pair of panty hose, knickers and a weird bra thing appear hovering mere inches away from, what I imagined was my shocked face. She snapped her fingers again and the undergarmets were on me, the nightgown now resided on the floor in a neat pile along with my other unmentionables.

"What would miss like to wear?" She asked looking up at me. I opend my mouth and closed it a few times, gasping for air. A large scar drew across my stomach, followed by tiny tiny scars. I lightly tredded over the skin.

"You pick." I croaked.

She nodded before turning towards the drawers again. I watched as she snapped her fingers afew times, and three of the drawers opened. Out flew a pair of vintage laced three inched thick heeled shoes. Another snap later, and out came a long flowy black dress, along with a long red coat, and leather gloves. The drawers closed on their own accord as the thing... no... she adressed me.

"Miss put on things?"

"Uh... Y-y-yeah." I stuttered. She snapped her fingers and disappeared, the garmets falling into a neat pile on the bed, my other clothes gone. Slowly, I put on the black dress and shoes, shaken up by what had happened, and not sure if I was dreaming or not.

A crack sounded through the room, and she reappeared, carrying a blue velvet box, a hair brush and cosmetics.

"Miss sit down?"

"Yeah, okay." I nodded breathing deeply, settling onto the wrinkled bed.

"Master say to give this to miss." She opened to blue box to show a charm braclet of heart shaped lockets embelished with tiny stones and crystals.

"Wow." I whispered hesitant to touch the beautiful bracelet.

"Miss put it on?" I nodded taking the braclete from the reluctant thing. She seemed to not like it, almost as if she were afraid of it.

I unclasped the braclete slowly. It buzed lighlty as if living. I laid the chain across my wrist and clasped it shut, but instead of a small click it blazed brightly, a large boom sounding the braclet went back to the silver from before, all light gone. I looked up to see a wide eye girl thing staring back at me.

"Miss should brush her hair." I nodded unable to speak. I took the silver brush from her outstretched arm. She snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared.

And for the third time to day, I screamed.

"Is miss okay?" She asked after I had stopped screaming. I shook my head.

"Nu-y-ye-yeah." I stuttered, touching my scratched eyelids, to afraid to touch the healing gash along my forhead. My hand slowly moved over the bruised cheek, stopping at my swollen yellow purple lips. I was a mess. What had happened to me?

"Does miss want Maggy brush hair?" I tore my gaze from my broken face down to the little person.

"Yes please." I whispered trying not to cry.

The little person thing snapped her fingers and the brush levitated from my grip brushing my hair. I watched awestruvk from the mirror.

"Maggy put make up on now?" I looked down at her, trying not to protest. I detested make up wth speacial fierceness.

"Yes please."

Maggy began to pull containers and what not out of a bag, laying them on the space next to me. She snapped her fingers once again and brushes began to paint my broken face. I put the mirror down on the pillow next to me, afraid to look at the mess of my face. Instead, I closed my eyes and listened to the softened noise the magical things made.

What felt like hours latter the noise stopped and I opened my eyes to see a beautiful person staring back at me, I was unrecognizable.

"Maggy?" I looked down at the small creature thing.

"Yes miss?"

"Thank you." Maggy nodded, bowing her head and snapping her fingers. She dissapeared, and with her all of her equipment.

I stood up, stalling no more, as I made my way towards the large oak door. I held my breath hoping that whatever was on the other side was more pleasant than what I imagined. Opening the door, I found myself face to face with a total stranger. He was handsome, yes, but he looked dangerous. A daring glint in his brown eyes, his black hair slicked backed.

"Who are you?" I questioned stepping back into the room. Scared that it was another evil, man who caused pain.

"Gelleret."

"Gelleret? You can't be him."

"But I am Alexandra." He spoke in a german accent, ruining his perfect English.

" No way." I took another step back.

"It's just a potion. Come on." He spat leaving his elbow out for me to take. I shook my head, my hand on the door, getting ready to slam it in his face. "Alex, remember our deal." I stood frozen, it was him.

"Woah." I spoke breathlessly, hesitatingly moving forward, my hand outstretched to take his arm. "This is unreal." I muttered more to myself than him. My hand came in contact with his arm, and I felty like I was being compressed into a tiny box and strettched at the same time, places flew past me and in a second, it was over. I fell to the ground wretching insanely. The unfamiliar but familiar stranger stood over me waiting patiently.

"What the hell was that?" I cried wiping my mouth.

"Apparation." He stated emotionlessly from behind me.

"Apparation my fucking ass, what the hell was that." I panted still dry heaving on the stone floor of an dark alleyway.

"I said apparation." He retorted irritatedly. "Follow me." I heard him turn. Slowly my body moved from it's previous position, dusting off my borrowed garbs I followed after him.

"Did we time travel?" I asked walking up to his side.

"No." I doged a person as we moved forward.m

"Yeah but."

"We're here." he cut me off, Moving towards a large looking tavern, it read _Three Broomsticks_.

"This Place?"

"Yeah, were you expecting something else?" I shook my head inwardly sighing, I had expected torture chambers or something.

"Hurry up." He muttered, throwing his velvet hood over his head. He held the door for me as we both entered into the homey tavern place thingy.

"Wow." I gasped unable to stop staring at the large crowded room infront of me. Gelleret grabbed a hold of my forearm, harshly pulling me along through the crowd, towards a booth in the back corner. A man sat there, as if waiting for someone, deep in thought.

"Gregorovitch?" Gelleret assumed sitting across from the man. I looked questiongly at the man before me, deciding no harm was to come, and sliding in after Gelleret.

"George Pavese?" The man asked awakening from his deep thought.

"Yes." My head snapped up to his stoney gaze. "Do you have what I requested?"

"Yeah." the man nodded digging into a satchle he wore. His hand came out clutching a blood red velvet box tightly. "This is a dangerous one it is."

"I know." Gelleret nodded solemly. I reached out a hand to touch the box, but the man snatched his hand back protectively.

"Do you have my payment?" The silver eyed man requested.

"Yes." Gelleret answered, never taking his eyes off the man as he pulled a coin pouch from his cloak. "Will this suffice?" Gelleret threw the heavy pouch over to Gregorovitch, I straightened up as the thud became thunderous in the small silence. The man jingled the coin pouch expertly.  
"Sounds about right." Gregorovitch paused, deep in thought, he looked up suddenly. "You should get Ollivander to watch... you know make adjustments to it." The large burly man towerd over us as he made his way towards the back door.

"Are we done here?" I questioned sarcastically. This trip was going nowhere. He motioned for me to exit the booth.

"No, we aren't done." He waited.

"Are we going to see Olly?" I nodded my head, watching precausiously as he left a few coins on the worn table.

"Olly?" He asked, his smirking face looking at mine to check his suspisons. Yes, I was indeed serious.

"You know Ollivander." I whined as we made our way towards the front.

"No." He retorted ducking under a levitating tray of empty glasses.

"No as in, 'no I don't know him', or as in..." I paused dodging yet another elbow. Yes, I am short.

"No as in we aren't going to see him." I watched as he exited the warm tavern, I footsteps behind him. The cold clung to my bare face as I followed him into the late winter wind.

"Why not?" I huffed, matching his long stride.

"He wouldn't agree." I looked up to the unfamiliar man with mild intrigue.

"Agree?"

"Yes agree." He sounded slowly as if talking to a baby. I shut my mouth, sensing his patience running low.

We headed towards another dark alleyway, moving towards the darker side of town. Once inside the alleyway he turned towards me, holding his arm out. I took it, this time ready for the uncomfortable feeling and pressures to overcome me. The pounding and twisting stopped as I opened my eyes again. We were back in the stone hallway feet away from my lavish prison, back in the stone castle place thing.

I took my hand from his elbow, expecting him to disappear this time. But he didn't.

"Follow me." He commanded, back to his cold monotones.

"Yes master." I muttered following his even faster strides. I found myself decending many stair cases until I was lost, confused and underground.

"This way." He ground out opening a large wooden door. Inside was a large space, empty of all items except a single photo of the usual Gelleret, framed. It was not this strange face he wore.

I followed him into the center of the large dungeon. Floating candles created an eerie cast of shadows against the cold walls. I watched Gelleret closely as he reached into his cape producing the long red velvet box from the tavern. He opened it slowly, looking to my face for a reaction.

Inside the box layed a slim wand, with a sleek metal handle. I took a step closer, closing the small distance between Gelleret and I. Upon further inspection I could see that the handle wasn't simply metal, but two snakes entwined around the stick, a few green emralds glinted in the light off of the metal. I stared at the wand, entranced by it's alien beauty, a gree gleam seemed to glow from it. The snakes sculpted so realisticly, I could see them move across the wood. It was beautiful, magical almost.

"Take it." Gelleret pushed the box closer still, until it brushed my hand I had unconsciously raised. I touched the silky red inside of the box hesitantly. Looking up to his eyes for reassurance, I met a wicked gleam, _take it_, it read. So I did.

I gripped the wand in the box, bringing it with me, and away from Geleret. The wand beated beneath my hand, coming to life. The gleaming wand jerked underneath my grasp, sparking wildly. I gasped, fighting for control with the piece of wood. I looked up to an excited Gelleret, which frightened me. He couldn't be right, I wasn't a wizard, wizards didn't exist.

I looked down at the still sparking wand. Something was wrong with it, it could start a fire, I should get some water. I looked around the stone room, searching for some water. A large drop of iceiness landed on my head, I looked up, as another one hit me on my cheek, than another and another. Soon it was pouring in the stone room. Gelleret and I sopping wet.

This was not happening. Rain danced across the the now spinning room, wholy shit! I was a wizard, this was not happening. I felt myself stagger backwards, my knees banging together as I made my oh so grand decent to the cold stone floor, an I went into my best friend.

The Darkness.

Moments later I was awoke by a dry, scareily overly enthustiastic Gelleret. The rain had stopped, but I was in a flooded dungeon. A wand still gripped in my cold hands. I was soaked.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, I think I do." I spat sarcastically standing up in the ankle deep water.

"Great, now that that's over, I have some buisness to attend to, dry this up. I'll be back in an hour." He strutted out of the dungeon, purposely making sure the water stayed in the room as he locked me in the pond.

"Great." I spat sarcastically sloshing around the water in frustration.

I attempted to dry off my wand with my shirt, only to fail. This was a mess, and I had no fucking idea how to clean it up.

"Clean!" I shouted to the puddle, nothing happened.

"Dry!" I screamed, nothing yet again.

"No rain." I muttered, sitting in the pond. _This was bogus._

"Gah!" _What did I do before? I just though about it._ I stood up. _Dry, air, wind, towels..._ A loud _plop_ sounded behind me. I looked behind me to see at least two hundred towels. _Great._ I sighed, it was something to work with. And so I set off, slowly soaking up my magical water.

At the end of what felt like forever I had ten towels left, an almost dry floor, and a huge pile of dirty laundry. I picked my wand up from where it had been carelessly discarded on the floor, and then attempted to make the dirty towels go away.

After what felt like hours later, I had burned the towels, until they were ash. Left with the charred pieces and horrid smoke, I turned the ashes into a very large pice of paper. But the paper wasn't regular paper, and now I was stuck with a paper dragon flying around the smokey room.

I coughed repeatedly, attempting to empty my lungs of the sooty air. Now on my knees, I covered my mouth with my borrowed jacket, inhaling as slowly and steadily as I could I waited out my slow and pain ful demise. The door creaked open behind me, torch light entered the smokey room.

I held my wand tighter, my fist turning white.

"Alexandra.." _cough._ "... is this what you call clean?" _cough._ "Depulso." The air cleared, the dragon disappearing as well.

_Cough. Cough. _"Yeah..." _Cough. _"Yeah, t-this is." I slowly stood up, carefully turning to face Gelleret. I shook like a leaf in the coldness of the damp room, my borrowed clothes still sopping.

"At least the water's gone?"

"No." He shook his head. "We have a lot of work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you wonderful readers and such, I am sooooo sorry. I have got to get better at time management! . I promise to do better! (R&R) :D**

**Love,**

**l.e.a.l.s 3**

* * *

10 days, 19 fires, 8 floods, and several bruises later I was back to my hypothetical square one. The remaining embers of the familiar fireplace glowed warmly. Along with a warm tub of water and a magical moving rug, I nursed my newest array of bruises and cuts, curled close to the dying warmth.

Maggy had left me in the earliest hours of the evening, my dinner neatly placed on an antique coffee table in front of an unused plush couch. I eyed the food wearily, still not recovered from the kitchen fire I started in learning how to brew tea.

My stomach didn't even rumble in hunger as I wearily moved closer to the fresh aromas of the Shepperd's pie. I practically leaped for joy when I threw the meaty mush into the glowing embers. The smell of cooking potatoes overwhelmed my senses as I settled into the comfort of the large bed and silken sheets.

The darkness claimed me like always, this time a little less than usual.

_Half awake and half asleep I laid in my own version of purgatory. Familiar, yet unfamiliar places flashed past my vision as I lay still, one particular vision passing once then twice, until it became the only vision apparent. I felt the last heat of the fire leave the stone fireplace in my bedroom, but couldn't bare to pull myself from this half dream._

_ Coldness. A large stony abyss of rock, a cliff steep and wide. Water, so blue and inviting in the valley so far bellow. 'Go.' something urged me. 'jump.' it spoke. 'be free.' I wanted so badly to move, but all I could do was think about moving. My body refused to work, it was as If I was looking into a window, but I couldn't touch the view. _

_ I pressed against the theoretical glass, pressing to get as close as I could to my chance at escaping. A crack formed in my vision, than another. Soon my vision was obscured by many tiny versions of the one from before. A large crack sounded over the smaller ones. I felt darkness before falling to a grassy ground._

_ Dirt and rock embedded in my skin as I rolled over to cradle my newest wounds. The last warmth of the fire in my lavish prison was now nowhere to be felt. I was completely in my dream land, or was I? It feels so real._

_ I opened my eyes to the gray skies of my vision, scrambling up to a standing position, I surveyed my surroundings. A dark green unwelcoming forest stood behind me, the vision of the cliff and rocky waters in front of me. A cold breeze accompanied my hesitant feelings._

_ "Hello?" I called out stepping closer to the cliff. "Hello. Hello. Hello..." The cliff echoed back._

_ I shivered in my thin skimpy night gown. The waters calling to me._

_ 'Be free. Be free. Be free.' It chanted. I stepped forward once, than again, till my toes brushed the edge of the stone cliff. I lifted my hands, allowing all my emotions to fly free around me in a light blue light that filled the space around me, all my memories and thoughts in a beautiful mist. _

_ 'Jump child, join us.' it chanted, I bent my knees... _

_ Crack! _

_ And I jumped._

_ A large hand grabbed my bruised wrist, I felt it pop as I got yet another thing dislocated. _

_ "Alexandra!" I looked up at the familiar voice, dangling hundreds of feet above water._

_ "Hold on!" He shouted, soon I was levitated and placed onto the grass, more dirt embedded in my skin. I felt my knees give in as I fell to the ground, the world tilting at funny angles. Black dotted my failing vision as I sunk into the grass. Gelleret shook me, trying to keep me awake, before he gave up and Stupefyed me. _

I awoke with a sweaty brow and chills. A scream only whispers away form being uttered from my chapped lips. The stone fireplace was glowing fiercely, the stony room filled with warmth, not there before. I cried. Sitting alone in the stone prison, feeling the bitterness of imprisonment yet again.

To afraid to enter the state of sleep again, I laid on the couch counting the endless carvings in the high ceiling. _It was a dream. It had to be. _I tried to convince myself of the false inquiries, though the thrumming pain in my wrapped wrist and stinging in my knees and palms said otherwise.

_Crack!_

Then Maggy, the house elf, appeared in front of me, calm and steadily.

"Good morn'in miss." She smiled, bowing down as always before beginning the morning routine.

I laid still as the house elf busied herself, cleaning and such. By the time she stopped moving, I was dressed, washed, and primped to perfection, unlike the baggy clothes I had adorned for the last few days. I was going somewhere again, I knew it. And so did Maggy, thats why she didn't say a word. It was so unlike the other morn in which we had held a light conversation of the weather and flowers.

I faded in and out staring off into the fire, only awakening when Maggy's presence was gone with a crack. I straightened up. Many footsteps stampeded down the hall. They were coming for me like every day, his rugged disgusting minions taking me away to wherever we were going. I took my spot against the bed post, leaning comfortably against the cold wood to show my indifference to my current disposition. I fixed my cold glare into place as the step closed in. I perfected my grimace as they paused in front of my prison. Cracking a grimace I scoffed as the door slowly swung open.

"Boys what a..." I paused halfway into my insult. It wasn't the nasty pirates I was used to. Instead I was presented with three clean shaved men, lead by none other than Gelleret himself.

"Miss Alexandra, what a lovely surprise." Gelleret smiled stepping forward in his fancy clicking shoes. _Damn him! _I straightened myself, standing upright before curtsying.

"And to what do I owe you this pleasure Mr. Gelleret?" I smiled grinding the last part out between my clenched teeth. _What the hell?! What happened to the pirates, who the heck where these guys?_

"We are to have breakfast together with my friends of course." He smiled back, daring me to question with his menacing glare.

"Why of course we must." I nodded stiffly turning to address the men behind him.

"I am Alexandra." I smiled curtsying down again like Gelleret had so kindly drilled me to do.

"John Silvergist." A dark haired man with an slight English accent and black eyes nodded politely his glare judgmental.

"Christophe Amirault." A fair haired man with silver orbs bowed slightly, staring with question.

"And I am Edmund Rosier." The last man stepped forward with ease, grabbing my hand in his, and attempting bring my hand to his lips. Instead, I ended up cringing backwards, leaving his hand inches away from his face, and mine clenched to my chest in protection. I stared up at Gelleret to see a calculating chester cat smile across his usual stoic features.

My jaw clenched in angry as I tried to pull off a shy smile to hide the red tint of rage creeping up my neck.

"Shall we?" Gelleret inquired motioning towards the opened door. I sighed, relaxing since the awkward introductions were over.

"I think we shall." I unclenched my jaw following behind the men as we left my prison.

We all now sat in the hall, a deadly silence hanging over the room, Edmund Rosier's attempts at conversation hung limply over us as we sipped tea.

"So, Alexandra," Edmund started yet again. A slight grunt of irritation could be heard from the other men, excluding Gelleret of course. I took a sip of my tea, throwing an _'I'm sorry, let me finish this extremely large gulp of tea' _face. He continued on, oblivious. "Aren't you excited to go to school..."

Gelleret coughed, I looked over to see his hand slowly move towards his wand. I looked back to Edmund curiously. I threw him a look, telling him to continue as I slowly swallowed the tea.

"To become our little spy of course..." I spat out the remaining contents of the cold tea, spotting the white table cloth, and staining my scone and beautiful white dress.

"Spy?" I coughed out, choking for air.

"Well of course..."

"Edmund."

"You'll do quite well..."

"Edmund."

"Although of course my Rosier would do better..."

"Edmund!" The other men shouted quieting the loud mouth.

"That is enough," Gelleret stood, pacing at the head of the very large table.

"Gelleret." I threw him a hard look. _I was not going to be a spy, especially not for him._

"Allow me to explain." He commanded, stopping and sitting down.

"Please do." I muttered causing him to glare.

"This is all for the greater good." He started off, his voice becoming silky smooth. "Hogwarts is a place we struggle most at the moment. We only pursue what is best for wizards, and the wizards at Hogwarts resist our pursuit. We do not wish to destroy, but to merely replace the Headmaster. We wish to create a better learning environment for the children of that school, for the greater good of the wizarding world we will conquer the _muggles_ and take what is ours." He stopped looking at me sternly.

"Whats Hogwarts?"

" A wizarding school."

"Oh. What are _muggles_?"

"Non-wizards." Edmund butted in.

"Humans?" I squeaked out.

"Yes." I looked at the men and their determined faces, they were serious.

"Is the headmaster a principle?"

"Yes."

"Is he bad?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I paused again, this time worried for the kids of the school, I should help them... And the _muggles_ too, even though they were surely against it, I must at least try.

"But I am human."

"No your not." He grumbled, we'd had the argument plenty of times now.

"I am."

"No, your not, your a wizard and we are going to teach you so you can enter Hogwarts."

"Me, enter school?" I cried out. John stiffened.

"Yes." John spoke up irritatedly. "I shall be teaching you Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts." He grimaced, his features becoming dark and remorseful.

"And I shall be teaching History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbology." Christophe smirked, looking into his tea cup. I was so confused I'll tell you that.

"That leaves me, I'll be teaching Charms, Flying, and Transfiguration." Edmund grinned in what appeared to be a creepy flirtatious fashion.

"What?" I looked a

"We don't have much time, so you'll start tomorrow."

"What?!" I screamed hysterically, my breath quickening.

"It's not that bad." Edmund reasoned inching in closer to me.

"That bad?" I dryly laughed, my tones border lining on crazy.

"Calm down Alex." Gelleret yelled. The room went still, my labored breathing the only noise.

"Gelleret." I croaked.

"Go to your room." My eyes widened, my stomach growling in protest. No food? My chair screeched in protest as I clumsily stumbled out of the room.

As soon as I left the stone room, all strength left me. I leaned against the wall, slowly descending to the cold floor, my mind trying to wrap itself around the concept itself.

_Controlling humans? Spying on people, students in trouble, the greater good? What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Magic? Yeah right, this wasn't happening, it was all just a bad dream right? But how could I explain the feeling of emptiness in my head, like I was missing something really important? What was I missing? Was I even missing anything? Should I run? But was this any worse that the orphanage? Did I have anything to come back to? No. No I didn't. I had nothing, not even the clothes on my back belonged to me. I was just a body, a shell of a person, there was no point in my existence. _

A tortured sob escaped from my chapped lips. I slowly peeled back my eyelids. The hallways were tilted and blurred. I awoke from my thoughts, watching my breath as it appeared in front of me. I was still sprawled on the floor trying to calm myself enough to stand.

It took quite along time before I coaxed myself back to my prison. The door was slightly ajar, and voices whispered inside. I cautiously took out my wand from a sash in the dress.

"Hello?" I pushed open the door, watching as the three men from earlier stood and bowed.

"How... what... am I?" I paused unable to find the will to question them. "Whatever." I slumped into the leather couch by the fire.

" Alex is it?" Chistophe sneered.

"Yeah." I nodded my head forcing my eyelids to stay open.

"Your coming with us."

"Sure, sounds goo...what?!"

"Close your eyes Alex." Edmund coaxed coming closer, he waved his wand and I allowed the darkness to take me away.

55 days, 12 _Crucio's, _and several hoarse voices later I was now very knowledgeable of all things magic and such, though my history knowledge was a little bit questionable, considering that most of what I learned was that Christophe doesn't appreciate snoring, and that was a very painful lesson to learn, hence 8 of the twelve _Crucio's_.

Edmund had also crossed the student teacher line one to many times which ended up with a few nasty duels and some jinxes that I wish I could unlearn. And John was just unpleasant and distant, and probably the least bothersome of the three.

They had taken me away to a small looking cottage in a forest, far away from civilization. There was homey feel to the cottage, books and magical knickknacks lined every wall but one, the only wall that was barren had a large brick fireplace and over it sat a picture of Gelleret. The cottage was much bigger on the inside than on outside, though I have only seen the left hallway, the right hallway leading to the living quarters of the men.

Although the cottage was a change from the dull orphanage, the boredom was all the same. I did entertain myself with the plentiful amounts that I was provided, but after a while my eyes became tired and the task tedious. Now don't get me wrong I did try to entertain my self with magic, levitating objects, sewing and such, but when the task becomes a chore, for example mending Edmund's pants (insert shudder here.) you would find such pleasant tasks, not as pleasant. I even tried cooking, and after four burned meals I became proficient and the pleasant task was turned into a chore.

So you can see how boredom had actually became a factor of the imprisonment I lived. I did obtain my own living quarters, they were a dark rich red, and lined with books, though no knickknacks were present. The closet was probably my favorite part of the room, besides the fluffy bed of course. And I got plenty of grief from my favoritism of the bed, hence the _Muffiato _casted on my room, I was a loud sleeper.

The closet was another thing entirely, and no, that wasn't because of the clothes, it was just a really great hiding place. Whenever I wanted to escape a task or chore, I hid in the large never-ending closet, and although that usually ended up in a good lashing, it was nice to know you could get away from the dark wizards you live with.

"Alexandra!" I blinked, tearing my gaze from the plain ceiling. It had been an uneventful, quiet evening. And that had worried me, the worry was only heightened by Edmund's sudden disturbance. I picked up my wand from the bedside table, tucking it into my nightgown and hesitantly making my way towards the door. Shuffling of feet could be heard in the living room. Just as my hand touched the door knob, the was pulled away from me, in it's place stood a frazzled Christophe.

"Pack what you need." He commanded. I blinked and then he was gone, barreling down the hall towards his living quarters. A large bang was heard outside. Lights flashed through the slightly closed curtains behind me. I ran back inside, grabbing a small beaded never-ending purse. Blood rushed through my head, as I stuffed all of the items I could get my hands on into the purse.

"Alexandra!" Edmund screamed louder this time. I inspected the ransacked room one last time, before firmly closing the door behind me and running down the hallway towards Edmund and the others.

My arms and legs had accumulated goosebumps now, my face flushed and my vision slightly blurred. I was in my evening gown, and very uncomfortable under their judgmental eyes.

"Whats happening?" I inquired catching my breath.

"We've been found." John muttered, packing the living room into his suitcase.

"Found?"

"Aurors, the slimy bastards." Christophe spat moving his wand to fight off the intruders.

"What? Why what did we do wrong?"

"Stop asking questions!" Edmund shouted skidding to a stop mere inches away from my face.

A large resounding pop sounded, followed by a cracking noise. Edmund grabbed my arm forcefully and I felt the not so nice feeling on feels when Apparated. We stood in a dark green forest, slightly frozen over with winter, well they stood, I knelt in the frozen moss trying to keep down supper.

"Get up." Edmund dictated. I shook my head in between my shutters and coughs. He sighed wearily, placing a dented brief case down besides my head. I felt my self being lifted, and was soon thrown over his back, and given a rather up close view of his rear end. My legs kicked furiously. He bent down and took his suitcase in one hand, his other placed firmly on the small of my back.

"Stop." He commanded. I stopped the protest as a wand pocked into my head.

"Okay."

The other men began to walk at a fast pace to an unknown destination, only stopping occasionally to sip water. My face became increasingly red, as the blood seeped into my pale face.

After what seemed like forever, they finally set me down, but the forest had changed. Gone was the dense brush of the damp woods, now there was barren trees and frozen plants. It was cold. My feet were actually turning blue. I am serious, blue.

I tugged on the arm of the pissed off John.

"Wait."

"What now Alex?" He demanded irritatedly.

"L-let-t-t me-e ge-t-t dr-ress-sed-d-d." I stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

"Uh. Sure."

"T-thank-k-s-s." I breathed out, throwing a lame smile their way before getting out a pair of boots and a furry coat.

I looked back to the guys , but the no longer paid attention to me, instead they shot up seven red sparks into the dark sky using their wands.

The three wizards ahead of me waited patiently while I busied myself with small pebble, levitating it back and forth from one end to another. I didn't look back up until a large crack resounded through the night air.

In front of the three wizards stood a bright eyed Maggy. I smiled, barely refraining myself from hugging the tiny house elf tightly. She had truly been the only source of light in my rather dreary days in the stone room.

"Master is waiting for you." Maggy whispered, daring only once to look up at us. I smiled reassuringly, but Christophe and the others grimaced.

I moved forward, coming as close as I dared to the three men. They nodded there heads.

"That is all." John spoke up. Maggy nodded bowing before another crack resounded and she was gone.

"Alexandra?" I looked up to Edmund's outstretched arm. Grimacing I took the arm, shutting my eyes tight as I was Apparated to yet another destination.

My knees came in contact with cold floor as I finally emptied todays dinner contents.

Footsteps came closer towards us, until my pleasant vision of my puke and the floor as turned into Gelleret's face as his hand grabbed my chin forcefully. He was bent over peering into my eyes.

I smiled weakly, a broken laugh leaving my parted lips. His face twitched as his wand moved up next to my face. I shuttered, trying to fix my face into a stone like he did to his. But it was just so hard to achieve the stony _I don't care_ look.

I felt the wretched taste of my bile slowly fade away as the wand fell from my jaw. I sighed in relief, actually giggling. He didn't kill me, he just fixed my breath. Gelleret stepped away, straightening up as he looked at the three men besides me.

I, meanwhile, broke out into a fit of giggles, my hands coming out from under me to clench my sides, only I realized to late that with no support I was going to land in my already digested dinner.

My giggles left instantly as all eyes became very focused on me.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"What has happened to her?" He questioned not even answering me.

"Nothing. I just am tired." I stated, standing as gracefully as was possible for someone soiled in their own digestive juices.

"Tired?"

The other men shrugged aprehensively.

"_Scourgify._" I muttered, waving my soiled wand over my self and my smelly beaded bag. I then vanished the bile from the stone floor, bowing with a flourish.

"Thank you." I smiled turning around to leave.

"Not yet Alexandra." The stone man dictated.

I slowly turned to face the four evil wizards, sighing internally, nothing was ever that easy. He held out his hand to me.

"Come here Alexandra." I resisted the urge to run now that my facade was over and instead walked to Gelleret and placed my hand in his. I gritted my teeth, waiting for my punishment for being so unladylike and disobeying and such.

"Look into my eye Alexandra." I faltered , my gaze wandering before finally meeting his. "Lower your_Occlumency_." I nodded, allowing my mental barriers down, understanding what he was going to do.

He entered my mind, looking over the past 55 days of living in the cottage. I knelt over in pain, it was like little needled scraping over my mind over and over each time hurting a little more. And then it was gone. He looked down at me, nodding in approval.

"Maggy." He summoned.

A crack filled the enterance way as the little house elf appeared again.

"Master?" she bowed, before looking up expectantly.

"Take Alexandra to her quarters."

She nodded, heading off towards the set of stone stairs to the right, I followed, slowly ascending the stairs.

The last sounds I heard as I reached the second floor was Christophe's pained screams.


End file.
